narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Uchiha
Ichigo Uchiha is a kunoichi of Konohagurake. She was raised in Iwagakure though. She appears in Boruto, and it's mentioned that she is a student of Sakura Uchiha. Background Ichigo was very weak in the academy, and because of that she almost failed. All thanks to her training in shadow clone jutsu, she was able to pass. Ichigo was both teased and bullied because of her lack of strength. She was called a "weakling" and a "mistake". All of that got to her, and it ended up making her a selfish, careless, and cold being. Even though she was the weakest student in the whole room, she was the scariest. Even the strongest students were scared of her and yet they could easily massacre her! When Ichigo was promoted a genin, she asked her aunt, Sakura Uchiha to train her. From that day on, Ichigo became a powerhouse for her age. She inherited Sakura's punching skills and also learned medical ninjutsu. Every single day Ichigo would train. Sometimes whenever she wasn't in the mood to sleep, she would continue on with her training. 19 days later, Ichigo was given the Byakugou seal because of her prodigious techniques. Her sharingan was already a 3-tomoe, her punching skills were almost Sakura and Tsunade's level, and her medical ninjutsu was a 10/10! Personality In the Academy, Ichigo was scary, careless, and cold. She hated everyone in her class, especially her cousin Sarada who would get along with her if Ichigo wasn't so emotionless. A few days later after becoming a genin, Ichigo became very bubbly and she was a goofball. But she can be as hotheaded as her aunt is. She cares about her loved ones and would do anything in Heaven's name to protect them. She hates evil people and wants to crush them so badly. Abilities Ichigo is a prodigious..prodigy! She's a punch queen all thanks to Aunt Sakura, she's an expert medical-nin, and she specializes in sword fighting. Her father, Kanto Uchiha, gave Ichigo his sword since Ichigo knew about everything about swords and she was really, really good at using them. Ichigo's medical ninjutsu is at expert level. She healed a severely injured Konohamaru Sarutobi, who nearly died in a mission the two took. That describes how Ichigo is an expert medical-nin! Ichigo inherited Sakura's prodigious punching skills. Ichigo once punched a metallic 400 tin block that an opponent placed. That's how good she is at punching. Trivia * Ichigo's favorite food are strawberries. * Ichigo's least favorite food are sweets. * Ichigo means "strawberry". This is why Ichigo has a love of eating strawberries. * Ichigo will surpass both Sarada Uchiha and her parents. Quotes (To --) "I'm so awesome!" (To Sakura) "You're amazing and it'd be wonderful to train with you. Please, great kunoichi!" (To Sarada) "I'm sorry for not opening up to you in the academy, cousin!" (To parents) "I want to be just like you guys! I want to surpass both of you! You two are amazing ninja!!!" (To --) "I hate all of you people!" Credits I created my character on RinmaruGames. I didn't draw/get a commission. Category:DRAFT